Ende des Tages
by Goldberry
Summary: Kite x BlackRose. In the midst of finally discovering their mutual feelings, BlackRose is kidnapped and plunged into the center of a plot that will take all of Kite's courage to solve. Will he be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Ruination

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all related to .hack. 

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm obsessed. So what? Sometimes obsession is a good thing. Tee hee. Anyway, yet another Kite/BlackRose. What? Don't look at me like that. You know you like them too. ^_~ Pure mush ahead, with a little drama thrown in as well. Takes place sometime during Quarantine. Not quite sure where I'm going with this so hold on to your keyboards, folks. You've been warned. ^_~

****

Ende des Tages (German. _Day's End_)

It was amazing. A sunset in The World was just as beautiful as one in reality. There was probably something fundamentally wrong with that, but Kite couldn't quiet grasp what it was. All he knew was that the wavy rays of orange, red, pink, and yellow that graced the horizon were truly spectacular, and not diminished at all by the fact that the sun would never actually _set_. The field they were in was in a state of perpetual dusk, the twilight suspended. A little eerie perhaps, considering the connotations of the word, but beautiful nonetheless. 

Laying flat on his back on a small hillside, Kite had a great view of the half hidden sun though he found himself a bit disgruntled by the lens flare that moved every time he turned his head. His companion seemed unaffected by it though, probably because she had her eyes closed. Laying beside him, he could almost think she was asleep, her arms folded behind her head. She had been pretty quiet since they had arrived, not once complaining about the beating they had taken by three Hands of God in the last dungeon. They had emerged victorious, of course, but had decided to call it day and retreat to a lower level where they could catch their breath. 

It was really rather peaceful, Kite decided. Just him and BlackRose. It took him back to when they had first met and the battles the two of them had fought alone, before they had found other allies in their cause. Not for the first time he wondered what made them such a great team. With opposite personalities and differing views on almost everything, it seemed they were bound by having the same reason to fight. There was more to it, of course. Kite's quiet command was balanced by BlackRose's fiery determinism, her tenacity with his mercy. 

Perfectly matched, Wiseman had said, watching Kite's face with cool amusement. He had no idea what had prompted the Wavemaster to turn romantic philosopher but Kite had barely escaped from a dozen intellectual pearls of wisdom regarding the fairer sex. If it had been anyone but Wiseman, Kite would have thought it was a joke, maybe some trick of Nuke's, but the Wavemaster never offered false advice. 

Which meant that he had somehow gotten the idea that Kite and BlackRose were…well…more than friends. Kite felt embarrassed just thinking about it. 

Mostly because Wiseman was right. 

It was definitely unknown to the rest of their friends, and sometimes still unspoken between Kite and BlackRose themselves, but the feelings were there, they just often came last to everything else in their hectic lives. Kite could still remember the moment when he had dared to intertwine his fingers with BlackRose's, mostly because he had been relieved she hadn't deprived him of those same fingers with her sword, but also because she had smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. Instances like those had been scattered through their time together the last few days, a glance, a Pha Repth when the other didn't quite need it yet, and a certain amount of protectiveness in their battles with monsters and particularly Data Bugs. Kite had been unsure of this newfound thing between them, but now he was becoming comfortable with their not-quite-talked-about relationship. It seemed somehow… natural. 

"I'm tired," BlackRose said suddenly, ruby eyes opening blearily. She rubbed at them with the back of one hand. 

"Me, too," he agreed simply, pleasantly surprised when he felt small slender fingers curl into his and squeeze his hand as if to give him reassurance. Turning his head in the grass, he smiled at her. She winked back. 

"Do you think Sanjuro is looking for us?" she asked absently after a moment, her gaze focused on the rainbow sky. He laughed softly. 

"I don't know. We did leave him rather suddenly," he recalled, remembering their hasty farewell to the samurai at the last dungeon's Gott Statue, suddenly anxious to spend some time alone. Across from him, BlackRose chuckled, a merry sound. 

"Hey, what're you up to, kids?" she mocked, using her best Sanjuro voice. "Training! That's what you should be doing. DISCIPLINE!"

"Now you sound like Moonstone," Kite teased, watching her reaction from the corner of his eyes. His partner snorted. 

"Are you kidding? That guy has never said more than a half a word to me. I'd have a heart attack if he strung so many words together." 

"True, but I think he trains more than anyone else I know," Kite replied thoughtfully, recalling some of his earliest emails from the silver-haired Twin Blade. He gracefully decided not to mention Moonstone's gentler side when dealing with puppies as he didn't want to ruin the Twin Blade's stoic reputation. "I wonder if— "

He was cut off by a terrified scream that made him sit straight up, BlackRose rising with him, garnet eyes wide. 

"Where…?"

Kite pointed to a figure running headlong in the distance, his body beginning to tense, coiling like a spring. It was a feeling that always heralded a battle and he found his daggers in his hands almost before he knew it. "There."

As they watched, another figure suddenly teleported in behind the other, this one running after the first with the persistence of a hound. It was almost a surprise when he caught up, slicing his blade down the back of the other player with a fiendish glee. Another scream pierced the air but was cut short as the first character turned a dark gray and disintegrated, gone as quickly as he had appeared. 

Next to Kite, BlackRose's voice was low and harsh. 

"Player Killer."

Kite could only nod sharply, his face white with helpless anger. Wasn't it enough that The World was infected, Data Bugs destroying fields and characters alike? Did there have to be players who abused The World like this? Killing with impunity? 

It made him physically sick. 

It only made BlackRose angry. 

With one smooth motion, she was on her feet, broadsword in hand as she stomped angrily away from him, her gaze fixed on the Blademaster who had not yet seen her. Her voice rose in the dusky twilight. 

"Hey! Hey, you! What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around PKing whoever you want! There are rules, you know!"

A shiver moved over Kite's digital skin like a cold breeze as the Player Killer turned slowly, dark eyes alighting on the enraged Heavy Blade moving towards him. For a moment, Kite thought the PKer would teleport away and escape, but then the Blademaster raised his sword, a smirk curving his lips and a challenging light flaring across his face. BlackRose sneered in answer. 

Kite felt himself lurch forward. 

Two swords crashed together, the sound pealing through the meadow, sunlight flashing off metal and spewing sparks that danced in the eyes before disappearing. The Blademaster was pushed back by the pure force of BlackRose's attack and she stepped forward to close the space between them, relentless as an avalanche. 

"This is so incredibly _stupid_," she raged, twisting as the Blademaster's sword tried to skewer her. She responded with a hard blow to his ribs that made him gasp. Not a killing move but one designed to teach him a lesson. _Don't mess with me._ "It's people like you that destroy everything The World was created for."

The Blademaster suddenly grinned, speaking for the first time. "No, that's your job." 

BlackRose blinked, off balance. "What…?" 

Seeing his moment of opportunity, the Blademaster whipped out a tarot card, a strange mixture of rage and grief flitting across his face. Kite shouted out wordlessly, reaching out towards BlackRose even though he was still too far away. 

"This is for Dixie." The PKer's eyes glinted dangerously and BlackRose stepped backwards, finally realizing the danger she was in. "The Hanged Man!"

Kite's feet couldn't move fast enough. "No!"

But he was too late. A dusting of gold settled over his partner, freezing her in place, a shocked expression on her face. The Blademaster breathed out harshly and moved towards her, looping an arm around her waist while avoiding the sharp edge of her sword. 

Kite hefted one of his daggers into his hand, preparing to throw it but the Player Killer moved behind his defenseless partner, using her as a shield and destroying any chance of a clean shot. 

"This is only what you deserve," the Blademaster remarked coldly. Gold rings lifted from the ground as he logged out. "Just remember that."

Then he was gone, along with the girl Kite was coming to love. 

The Twin Blade's hands shook but he forced his feelings aside and jumped into action. In a flurry of gold circles, Kite gated out, remerging instantaneously into Dun Lorieag, blinking sun glare out of his eyes as he looked around wildly. 

There was no sign of the Blademaster or BlackRose. 

Within seconds, Kite had thrown himself at the Chaos Gate and transferred to Mac Anu, taking a precursory glance before heading to each of the other Root Towns, finally collapsing to his knees in the middle of Net Slum as he looked around despondently, completely defeated. 

She was nowhere to be found. 

Kite couldn't understand it. The Blademaster could not have teleported to another field, that was impossible. He would have had to go through another Chaos Gate and Kite had checked all of them without success. It was possible that he had missed them by a microsecond but surely someone would have seen her. After all, BlackRose was well-known as being a very high level player and often seen in the company of Balmung of the Azure Sky. That made her, as well as him, a target for newbies wanting to see a veteran player. And yet no one had been gathered around the Gates, whispering of having seen the fiery Heavy Blade. 

Kite had no idea what to do.

Why had the PKer taken her? What could he possibly accomplish? As soon as the paralysis spell wore off, BlackRose would be able to log out if she was in a Root Town, or even just reset her computer if she was being held within a field. No matter what, the real life BlackRose should be safe. 

Then why did he feel as if something terrible was happening to her?

Choking back a cry, he slammed a fist against the ground, frustrated and worried beyond words. If the Blademaster had killed her…

"Kite, what are you doing? What's wrong?" A silky smooth voice questioned from above him. Kite raised his head, a small hope rekindled in his chest, and he felt his will harden into steel. 

He would not fail her. 

"Helba, I need your help."

****

To Be Continued…


	2. Don't Let Me Fall

__

Author's Notes: Just wanted to remind everyone that this is a bit more of a romance than my previous fics, as a relationship has already been established. Please keep that in mind while reading. This chapter was more difficult to write, and you'll understand why by the end, but I think I managed to keep everyone in character. Hopefully. Sorry about the cliffhanger, too, but I'm afraid you haven't seen the last of them. *evil laugh* Thanks for all the suggestions and feedback, they are truly inspirational. Enjoy. 

Oh, and since I've already completed this story beforehand, expect regular updates. 

Ende des Tages

Part 2

He sat on the dock of Mac Anu, the russet glow of the city bathing him in pale, golden light. He didn't move, his eyes fixed on the flowing ripples of water before him, the dim murmur of the city in the back of his mind. In his lap sat the third Ryu book, his hands curled limply around the binding, one finger serving as a bookmark between the thick pages. He had checked it a few minutes ago, hoping that something had changed, and already he felt the need to look at it again, just in case. He knew what it would say though. 

BlackRose: _Online_

It had been the same since he had left Helba and he felt as if the highlighted words had become permanently etched into his mind's eye. It was a symbol of the fact that his partner was gone, and though he knew she was still within The World, there was nothing to tell him where she was. She was in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could do. 

Kite's free hand tightened into a fist. 

"Where are you?" he whispered to the river and felt his heart tighten, the pressure almost unbearable. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He had certainly felt it before, after the infection of the Root Towns, but it had been BlackRose who had talked sense back into him, made him see he wasn't the only one suffering. He knew it was the same now, he just wished she was there to yell at him again, bully him back into believing. 

But it was she who was suffering now. He knew it, somehow, and he had no way to help her. There were hundreds of fields, far too many to search one by one, and despite his power, he was no hacker. All he could do was send out emails to every member address in his list, asking them to notify him if they saw or heard anything about BlackRose. He hadn't explained what was going on, prompting more concerned emails, none of which he had answered. He didn't have the energy to rehash everything that had happened. Just telling Helba had drained him of all energy. 

The hacker had been surprisingly gentle, asking questions in a voice that said she was sure he would balk if she pushed too hard. He had told her all that he knew, dragging up details he thought might help. He had described the Blademaster and how he had PKed another player just before BlackRose had engaged him in battle. 

It was this fact that had made Helba tilt her head thoughtfully, her lips pursed in thought. Her silence had made him take notice and she explained that she had a hunch about their kidnapper. Perhaps he had not been a PKer at all. Perhaps the whole situation had been a set up to catch BlackRose, meaning that the player who had been killed had actually been an accomplice of the Blademaster and not a victim at all. Which meant that someone had known he and BlackRose would be at that field at that time and that seeing someone PKed would fan his partner's temper. 

Helba had nodded. _It's someone who knows you_.

But that didn't necessarily mean that Kite knew them, too. It could be that another hacker had been watching them for awhile, gathering information. The name "Dixie" had not rung any bells with her, but Helba had promised to do some hacking of her own to see if she could find any info on a player of that name, as well as trying to locate BlackRose herself. Kite had thanked her but the older woman had waved it away. 

__

I have my own reasons for doing things, as you well know. 

He had not heard from her since then, and BlackRose's status remained unchanged. She had not logged out since she had been taken and that in itself said something was wrong. She was out there somewhere, beyond his reach, and all alone. 

It was driving him crazy. 

"You're not doing too well, I see."

Kite turned his head to regard Wiseman silently before turning his gaze back to the water, finding no reply to the Wave Master's words. Wiseman nodded to himself as if he had expected Kite's silence and moved to his side, following Kite's line of sight out into the river. 

"It isn't like you to dwell in self-pity," Wiseman remarked after a moment, a casual observation. 

Kite didn't so much as blink. "You were right. About us."

"I know."

"Then you can understand."

"I can understand that you're upset," Wiseman conceded. "but I don't think she would want you to do this to yourself."

Kite managed a brief smile. "She'd tell me I was being stupid and yell at me for being a fool."

"BlackRose is a fighter, Kite. The best thing you can do for her now is believe in her."

Wiseman spoke the truth, he always did, but Kite knew his partner better than anyone else in The World. Though she portrayed herself as a hot headed warrior, deep inside BlackRose was just as scared and nervous as everyone else. They had been through a lot of trying battles, ones he hadn't always been sure they would win, and he had seen sides of her no one else had. She was courageous and brave when she had to be, and her temper did flare at the slightest insult, but she was also sensitive and caring, especially to those who were hurting. Which was a part of the reason he was so upset. BlackRose was strong, but could she be strong all on her own?

He wanted to believe. 

He also wanted to believe that they were stronger together than divided. 

"Why do you think they took her?" he asked quietly. Wiseman took a breath. 

"From what Helba has told me, it sounds like revenge. Someone wants to hurt you as much as they think you have hurt them." The Wave Master paused. "They knew taking her was the way to do it."

"I've never seen that Blademaster before, Wiseman," he answered flatly. "And I've never met a player named 'Dixie'."

"I didn't say it made sense, Kite, only that I think it's the reasoning behind all of this, whether it's true or not."

A moment of silence stretched between them, the sound of water lapping against the dock suddenly loud in their ears. It was Kite that gave in first. 

"Do you think they will hurt her?" The question was almost voiceless. 

Wiseman answered in kind. "I don't know. They obviously have the power to keep her in The World and under control…" He cleared his throat. "We can only hope that their real target is still you. If that's the case, then we still have a chance to get her back safely."

In his lap, Kite opened the Ryu book, his gaze immediately finding the name that had resounded in his head all day. 

BlackRose: _Online_

Kite closed his eyes. "Then let's give them what they want."

* * * *

She couldn't see. 

Colors kept shifting in front of her, whirling in circles until she felt nauseous and had to reach out to touch something solid, a sign that she was still alive. She didn't know where she was, in an courtyard somewhere maybe. All she knew was that she was far away from other people. She could hear their voices in the distance but no matter how she tried she couldn't seem to find them. They seemed to laugh at her, those voices, giggling at her helplessness. 

She was too stubborn to give up though, instead stumbling along over obstacles she could only half see until her knees and hands felt raw. One fall had made her hit her head on the rough paving stones, white spots dancing in the blobs of color that had become her world. She had lain there until the voices had come, taunting her in her weakness, tears making tracks down her tattooed cheeks as she struggled to rise through the pain. 

She wanted to escape, she knew there was a way, but she had forgotten it. The voices had taken it from her. They had done something to her, something she couldn't quite recall, but she knew the voices were bad. They had hurt her when she had refused to tell them about Kite. 

"Kite." The word somehow managed to escape in a voice she barely recognized as her own, the sound hoarse and strained to her ears. It was only then, as a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, that she realized the voices were real. 

She was not alone. 

"Yes, Kite," the voice said coldly. "We're going to make sure he finds you." Another voice, high pitched and young, laughed from somewhere behind her. A girl's laugh. "And then he's going to suffer."

She ripped her arm out of her captor's grasp and staggered to the side, off balance and angry. Why couldn't she see? 

"He'll never give you what you want," she said, furious at the way her words came out, so weak. She wished they had not taken her sword. Ethical or not, she would have PKed them both after what they had done, regardless of her bad vision. 

"We don't want anything he can give," the first voice answered, pushed to anger. "He just has to suffer, as we have suffered."

A push to her back made her lurch forward, her feet unwilling to respond to her demands for them to move. She collapsed once more, her fingers digging into the rocks and dirt beneath her. This time the voice came from far away. They were leaving her. 

"Go to him, if you can. And tell him this is the price of his power."

When she was sure she was alone, she began to crawl forward on her hands and knees, swallowing her pride as she moved agonizingly forward, foot by foot. After a few minutes her fingers found wood and she realized she had hit a door. Reaching up with shaking fingers she pushed against it and fell through it as it swung open soundlessly, her body hitting smooth, cool tile that felt wonderful against her feverish skin. 

Laying there, sprawled on the floor, she saw a rainbow glare of color and felt her heart leap in her chest. Stained glass. 

She was in the cathedral. 

Shoulders shaking with contained sobs, she lay quietly, blinking tears she couldn't see out of her eyes, and wondering at this new turn of luck. 

"Kite," she whispered, "Find me."

* * * * 

__

Come to the church quickly.

Balmung's email had been short and to the point as always, but Kite had sensed the urgency behind the Blademaster's words. By "quickly" he meant "now" and Kite had gone to the Chaos Gate at a dead run, teleporting the moment he touched it, already in motion as he appeared at the old cathedral. It was a place that was special to him, to them, and he suddenly knew what he would find inside. 

Running flat out, he reached the church and rammed his shoulder into the door, letting it swing wildly and rebound against the wall as he bolted through. There, in the center aisle, knelt Balmung, his silver hair highlighted by the sun through the stained glass windows, his wings arched up and over the figure at his feet as to protect her from prying eyes. 

Kite's heart dropped into his stomach. 

Balmung's deep voice echoed throughout the sanctuary. "I came here on a whim, just to check, since it was the place I first met you two." The Descendant of Fianna looked up at him with solemn blue eyes. "They've done something to her. She was awake when I got here but she's slipped off again." He paused. "She was asking for you."

Kite swallowed. "Could you leave us for a moment?"

Thankfully, Balmung didn't question him, simply rose to his feet, two pearly feathers drifting down to settle on BlackRose's limp body as he moved down the aisle. As he passed, the Descendant of Fianna clasped his hand to Kite's shoulder briefly before exiting the church, the door shutting firmly behind him. 

In an instant, Kite ran to his partner's side, falling to his knees beside her, a shaky hand reaching out to touch her pink hair. She was laying on her side and as he took in her ragged state, he realized the meaning of what Balmung had said. The painted markings on her body had turned a bright green instead of their usual yellow, and when she finally opened her eyes, he knew she was blind. 

"Kite?"

His name was enough. Heedless of the consequences, he reached out and pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms and trying his best not to hurt her. BlackRose's fingers reached up to touch his face, the tips tracing his features until she gave a sort of hiccupping sigh of relief. 

"I'm here," he said, when he was sure he could talk without his voice wavering. His partner smiled weakly. 

"Sorry I worried you." She rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. "I'm pretty sure they did something to me." She struggled to laugh. "I can't see a thing."

He leaned over and hugged her. "Don't," he whispered fiercely into her shoulder. _Don't try to be strong for me._

Her arms linked themselves around his neck and he felt her tremble in his arms. "Kite, I'm scared," she whispered, her words muffled by his scarf. "I can't remember the way out of here."

He closed his eyes in grief. "I know, but it's alright. We're going to figure this out." He looped an arm under her legs and stood, lifting her as he went and settling her against his chest. "I won't let anything happened to you."

BlackRose's crimson eyes slowly closed as she relaxed. "Promise me you won't let me fall into a coma."

Kite didn't hesitate. "I promise."

He felt her smile against his shirt as he carried her out of the church. "Good, because you wouldn't last a day without me."

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Kite smiled, too. 

"I know."

****

To be continued…


	3. A First and a Last

__

Author's Notes: I'm evil, truly I am. MWHAHAHAHAHA. *bides her time* Just you wait, my pretties, just you wait. ^_~

And to Ghastly One-Eyed Minno, your review was hilarious! Don't worry, Kite will soon, in your words, "lay some serious smackdown on those bloody bastards." Oh my goodness, that **still** has be rolling on the floor!

__

Enjoy. 

Ende des Tages

Part 3

Balmung of the Azure Sky, Descendant of Fianna, and companion to Orca of the Azure Sea, was a man who knew all too well what it felt like to lose one's partner. Though he was no longer alone, he still felt that hollow place inside of his heart that was meant for his best friend. It constrained him while making him passionate, gave him strength but also took it away. It was a void that he could never fill on his own, and he saw that same emotional hole in Kite. 

They had moved BlackRose into one of the abandoned buildings of Net Slum, Mistral providing many items such as blankets, pillows, and many special restorative items she had collected throughout The World in order to make the ailing Heavy Blade comfortable. Kite had placed her in a room all of her own, thinking to give her privacy from the curious eyes of her worried friends. The Twin Blade had admitted to Balmung that she would not want anyone to see her in such a state, and the Blademaster had to agree with him. BlackRose had never been one to show weakness if she could help it. 

Her condition had steadied since he had found her on the floor of the forgotten cathedral. There was still clearly something wrong with her, her markings had changed color, and her once wine-colored eyes had turned a shade of pale gray, fully supporting her claim that all she could see were blurry colors. She could talk, though, and could walk with a bit of support. Her memory seemed to have holes in it but, all in all, she was safe again. 

At least in The World. 

The real player behind BlackRose was another matter. Kite had firmly stamped down any idea that she might have fallen into a coma in the real world, her character still functioning, her mind trapped in the game like the long ago Tsukasa. Balmung remembered that time well and he did not want to repeat it, and so he had agreed with Kite. Until they knew otherwise, they would assume that BlackRose's player was alright, although it was likely she had somehow been affected by what had happened to her character. Helba had berated Lios into checking into BlackRose's character data, internet connection, and even her real world condition. The System Admin had not returned with any information but he had been furious that players were hacking other players while he was on the clock. A feeling Balmung could well relate to. 

He never had trusted hackers, their livelihoods dependant on the breaking of rules and the throwing away of justice. It was why he was so angry about this situation, too. PKers should not be allowed in a world that had been created for everyone to enjoy, especially not when they played games such as these with people's minds. 

It just wasn't right. 

"BlackRose…"

Balmung turned smoothly to find Moonstone standing in the doorway, his low voice pitched quietly so as not to draw unwanted attention to the building. Balmung motioned him inside. 

"She's in there." He made a motion to the closed door behind him. "Kite's with her. She's doing a little better." More than that, he couldn't say because they simply didn't _know_. 

The stoic Twin Blade nodded once and then reached up to untie his bandana, his silver-grey hair falling around his shoulders as he passed the cloth to Balmung. 

"For her eyes," he said, before turning and vanishing into the street from which he had come. Balmung felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at the man's speed but then shoved that thought to the back of his mind as his fingers tightened around the length of orange material. 

It seemed everyone was worried about her. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, here he was guarding her door when neither of them had trusted the other at the beginning. Still, he had been through too much with her and Kite not to feel anxious about her condition. It was his personal mission to make sure her kidnappers did not get away with what they had done. He owed it to The World. He owed it to Yasuhiko. 

He owed it to Kite. 

"Still here, I see," came Helba's amused voice as she floated into the room, the glow of her wand throwing shadows across his face and glinting off his armor. Balmung made an effort to keep his face smooth. Helba had her uses, after all, despite her often superior attitude. 

The Wave Master smiled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and felt the same way about him. "And Kite?"

"He hasn't left her side. I'm not sure how long it's been since he's slept," Balmung admitted, glancing at the door. "He'll be useless if he doesn't log out soon and get some rest."

"Ahh, but would you leave if it was Orca?"

Balmung shifted on his feet but was saved from having to answer by Kite's entrance to the outer room, the Twin Blade carefully closing BlackRose's door behind him. When he looked up, Balmung could see weariness in every line of his face, his shoulders slumped with a weight he had not had before. 

"Helba," he greeted, his voice rising a little as he realized what her appearance meant. "Do you have any news?"

"I've just spoken with Lios," she answered, moderating her tone a little for the distraught Bracelet Bearer. "It looks like her captors were hackers, as we had guessed, and they have rewritten a portion of her character data. We're not sure how they broke the encryption but they have implanted a bug into her files, causing the physical malfunctions we can see." 

Kite was frowning. "What about the malfunctions we can't see?"

Helba tilted her head as if she were thinking. "Those are a bit more difficult. Embedded in this bug is a program that emits certain chromatic wavelength patterns, color frequencies that can cause certain effects if you view them. It's why she can't see shapes, only colors."

Balmung's voice was hard. "What kind of effects?"

Helba glanced at him. "Hypnosis, or a forced kind of unconsciousness, if you will. In the real world, BlackRose's player is probably asleep at her terminal, her mind otherwise occupied within the game. This situation is sort of a dream for her and I don't think it will result in a coma, like the others."

Kite rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Can you fix the bug?"

"I can try, but I must tell you that undoing another hacker's work is never easy. It's often booby-trapped, and for me to go poking around in her character data might cause more harm than good." At Kite's dejected look, she continued. "If you agree, I think our best hope is to find the ones who took her and force them to reverse the changes. I will tell Lios to work on deleting the bug if he can, while I look into this 'Dixie' character. I feel that she is the key to all of this."

After a moment, Kite nodded. "Do what you think you can. I'm going to take BlackRose back to the field where we first saw that Blademaster. If he really is watching me, then he might show himself upon seeing us alone."

Balmung's brows drew together. "Are you sure you don't want company? If it's more than one person, you might need help."

Kite actually smiled. "We'll be fine. Besides, I think seeing the legendary Balmung might scare them off." 

Balmung grunted disdainfully but handed him Moonstone's bandana. "A gift for her," he said. "Tie it around her eyes. It might heighten her other senses."

Kite wound the cloth around his hand and nodded. 

"Well, time is of the essence," Helba said, inclining her head towards them. "I'll send word as soon I know anything." Her unseen gaze fell on Kite. "Take care in the field. We don't know their true motives yet."

"I understand," the Twin Blade answered, "but no matter what, I'm not leaving until she can log out." Kite's expression was determined and Helba could only acquiesce in the face of it. 

"Then let us hurry."

* * * * 

"I feel like an idiot," BlackRose complained, her voice betraying the nervousness she was trying to hide from him. To cover it, she lifted a hand to adjust the blindfold around her eyes, pulling at the heavy material. "Do I really have to wear this thing?"

He shrugged before realizing she couldn't see it. "Balmung says it might help." 

She scoffed and he smiled to see her reacting with her usual spirit. "Well, if the Great and Powerful Balmung says so…"

He squeezed her hand and moved closer to her side, allowing her to use him as a guide. "Come on, it's just a little further."

BlackRose looped her arm around his and let herself be led along to the hill where they had been resting hours before, her steps slow and careful as she walked, complete trust in him not to let her trip. When they got to their spot, he kneeled down, pulling her with him and then reaching up to help her sit next to him. Once she was settled, he pulled out Nil & Despair and laid the twin daggers in the grass beside him, within easy reach. It was better to be prepared when the time came.

His partner must have heard the ring of steel because her head turned and her fingers tightened in his. "Do you think you'll need them?" Her voice was quiet and unafraid, and he wished he could have looked into her eyes just to see what she was thinking. 

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I hope not."

She didn't answer and he tilted his head to look at her, finally able to admire without worrying about getting run through by her sword, or worse yet, lashed by her sharp words. He had always thought she was beautiful, ever since that first day in Mac Anu when she had snapped at him for staring. And though he knew BlackRose was just a digital illusion created by her player, he had a feeling that the real world BlackRose was just as beautiful, inside and out. 

"Geez," she suddenly moaned, "I can't tell if you're staring at me or you've fallen asleep. Would you say something already?"

He felt a blush stain his cheeks and was once again grateful she couldn't witness it. "Uhm… I was staring." 

"You…," she stuttered, but words seemed to desert her in the face of his truthfulness and she closed her mouth, her lips thinning as she pressed them together. 

And all of the sudden, Kite felt his body still, his mind completely focused on her, a certain pleasant heaviness in the center of his chest that made him lean forward, a hand reaching out to cup the side of her face. To his surprise, she seemed to feel something too, because she leaned against his hand, her head tilting and lips parting slightly. 

His body temperature rose five degrees as he let himself be drawn towards her, completely helpless to control himself. He knew what was going to happen, knew there was a million rational reasons he should probably stop it, but there was one burning reason for him to let it happen. 

He _wanted_ to. 

And, closing his eyes, Kite surrendered. 

His mouth covered hers in a kiss so gentle, it was like a feathery touch of wings, her lips soft and pliant against his. The petals behind the thorns. He felt her fingers thread through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, but his mind was whirling too fast to notice much more. 

Including the sounds of footsteps in the grass. 

Instead it was BlackRose, with her sharpened hearing, who broke the kiss and threw herself at him, pushing him backwards as a spear embedded itself into the ground where he had just been, its shaft vibrating from the force of the throw. 

Finally realizing their danger, he rolled to the side, placing BlackRose behind him as he reached over and hefted Nil & Despair into his hands, pointing one of the blades at the approaching figures, one bearing the weapon of a Blademaster. 

"We didn't think you would come back here," the Blademaster said, icily. Behind Kite, BlackRose stiffened at the familiar voice and he knew these were the ones behind her abduction. "And we certainly didn't think you would bring her here." 

"I guess we surprised you then," Kite answered, tightening his grip on his daggers. Then the second figure stepped up and Kite recognized her as the player who had been PKed in front of them, prompting BlackRose's battle with the girl's partner. Kite shook his head, finally disgusted. "You had it all planned out from the beginning."

The Long Arm smiled prettily and nodded, obviously pleased with herself. "We knew your so called 'high ideals' would never let you stand by why someone got killed, but we also knew that your partner was more hot headed, and would probably react first." The girl smirked. "As you can see, we guessed correctly."

"Why?" Kite asked, "Why did you do it? Why her?" BlackRose's fingers tightened on his sleeve. 

"To hurt you," the Blademaster answered, his dark eyes flashing. "Revenge for what you did." 

Kite could physically feel the situation sliding out of his grasp. "I don't know what— "

"ENOUGH!" the Blademaster snapped, lifting his sword. "I've had enough of your excuses. I've come for Dixie's justice, and I'm going to have it no matter what." 

"I don't want to fight you," Kite said firmly, "but if we must, I would ask that you leave BlackRose out of this." He glanced at the small Long Arm. "No matter what you think I've done, she's innocent."

The Blademaster and his partner exchanged glances. 

"If you manage to beat me, Fantasia will give BlackRose the quarantine code for the bug she has inside of her," the Blademaster conceded finally. The Long Arm next to him bowed in acknowledgement. "We didn't want to hurt her in the first place, but it was the only way to show you we were serious."

Kite's jaw tightened. "I got the message."

The Blademaster beckoned. "Then come, and let us end it."

****

To be continued…


	4. At the End of the Day

Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback! I truly enjoyed writing this story and may the Kite/BlackRose fandom live forever! ****

Ende des Tages

Part 4

BlackRose was on edge. She couldn't see, but she could hear the fight taking place in front of her, and the sound of steel against steel rubbed against every nerve in her body until she wanted to scream for them to stop. She knew Kite could take care of himself, but the fact that she couldn't **_see_** him made her frustration know no bounds. What if he got hurt and needed her? What good was she to him without her skills as a fighter?

Unconsciously, her fingers rose to her lips, her sightless eyes filling with tears. He was fighting to save her and she could do nothing. 

Nothing. 

A Flash Mail dinged in her ear. 

It was from Helba.

BlackRose gasped as the contents sunk in and then, without thinking, she rushed forward, half tripping down the hill towards the sounds of battle. She thought she might have made it halfway when a hand caught her arm, her momentum forcing the other person to swung her around the way she had come. 

"I can't let you interfere," a young voice said. It was the one who had giggled at her helplessness in the church courtyard. Fantasia. "The fight's between them."

BlackRose struggled to free herself. "I don't care! It's all a misunderstanding! _Kite!_"

Her shout must have caught his attention because there was the sound of blades scraping together as they were pulled apart and then a heartbeat of silence as he turned towards her, his voice fierce. 

"I thought we agreed— " He cut off with a grunt and she imagined the Blademaster ramming the hilt of his weapon into Kite's stomach, causing him to double over in sudden pain. 

"She won't be hurt as long as she doesn't interfere," the Blademaster said flatly. 

BlackRose gritted her teeth, temper flaring. "_Kite!_" Fantasia now tightened a two handed grip on her elbows. 

"I can't hold her, Rook!" Fantasia called, even as BlackRose managed to twist away, stumbling forward towards the place she had last heard Kite. To her right, she heard the sound of the Blademaster moving quickly towards her, intending to cut her off. For one agonizingly slow moment, she heard every blade of grass bend under his steps, the rush of air as it breezed over the razor edge of his sword. With a sudden grace and ease of movement, BlackRose moved to the side just as the blade sliced through the air her head had previously occupied, losing a few strands of bright hair in the process. 

There was an intake of breath a few feet in front of her and she turned her dodge into a roll, coming up on her feet and throwing herself forward. As she knew he would, Kite caught her, pressing her to him as he spun them to avoid another sword swipe by the Blademaster. 

BlackRose had had enough. 

Stepping away from the protection of Kite's arms, she lifted both hands, focused as she had done a moment before, and stopped the Blademaster's sword three inches from her face, palms pressed flat against the blade in a move that negated it's downward arc. 

Silence descended on the field. 

From behind her, Kite's voice was incredulous. "BlackRose…"

"This fight is meaningless," she said firmly, a hint of anger deepening her tone. She felt Rook try to jerk his sword away but she held on, forcing him to remain where he was. "I know what happened to Dixie and it wasn't Kite's fault."

She felt her partner's confusion but could not stop to fill him in, not without leaving herself open to an attack she would be hard pressed to predict again. She hoped he would just trust her. 

"Well, she was Data Drained, wasn't she? And now she's in a coma." BlackRose shook her head. "Somehow you saw Kite use his Bracelet and came to the conclusion that he was the PKer who was putting players in the hospital. Am I right?"

"Yes," Rook replied savagely. "He's the one who put my little sister in a coma. It's his fault! I can't let him get away with it!"

"Oh come on!" BlackRose retorted, flinging away his sword in disgust and trusting that he wouldn't be too quick to try and use it on her again. "Did you actually see Kite use his power on Dixie? Did you?"

Another silence. 

"We saw a Bracelet," Fantasia finally answered, to her left. "And then there were rumors of an illegal character wanted by the Admin for using something called Data Drain. When we saw him use it on a monster, we knew he was the one."

"Yes," BlackRose said grimly. "He was the one trying to _destroy_ the very monster who Data Drained Dixie, the one trying to _stop_ the force that is infecting this world."

The Blademaster's voice was stricken. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kite is innocent!" she snapped. "He fights to protect a friend who is also in a coma, and my brother who is in one as well. We all have those we want to protect, but your need for revenge is hurting the only one who can save them!"

Her energy, having risen up so fast, now deserted her, The World spinning around her as she collapsed into the grass. Strange colors moved on the inside of her eyelids and distantly she heard Kite call out to her. 

"BlackRose!"

His arm came to rest on her back as she hunched over her knees, struggling to suppress a sudden wave of nausea. 

"BlackRose, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't… feel very good," she managed, around clenched teeth. Her body had gone cold and she rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to bring warmth to a digital body. Beside her, she felt Kite look up. 

"I'm sorry about your sister. I, too, despise the power of this Bracelet, but I must use it in order to stop those who would continue to hurt innocent players. It's the only way to find out how to save our friends." Kite's voice held a quiet plea. "Please, BlackRose needs help. Delete the bug, then we can continue this battle if you wish. Just understand that I never meant you harm but if fighting me will ease your pain, it's the least I can do."

There was a tense moment where she was sure the Blademaster would refuse, but then she heard him take a step forward and felt his hand on her shoulder. "Fantasia."

"Yes, Rook," the girl replied, hurrying over. She knelt in front of BlackRose and lifted a tiny blue pearl that the shivering Heavy Blade was unable to see. "Open your mouth and swallow this."

BlackRose hesitated until she heard Kite's comforting voice near her ear. 

"It's alright."

Only then did she obey, letting something cold slide down her throat like a chip of ice. A white flash of pain lanced through her abdomen but it was gone as quickly as it had come and she blinked, feeling very strange. 

"Did it work?" Fantasia asked. 

Kite's hands moved to the back of her head where he undid her blindfold, letting it flutter to the ground as she turned towards him, squinting. Blurred colors resolved themselves into the bright shapes of her partner. 

"Kite?"

He smiled. "Welcome back."

A great weight lifted from her shoulders and she smiled, her heart very light. "It's good to see you," she said softly, and then reached out to squeeze his hand. He returned the gesture and they shared a look before he shifted to rest his gaze on the two players who had caused them so much trouble for such a worthy cause. 

Rook was watching them with an expression somewhere between anger and shame, but Fantasisa had tears in her eyes and abruptly flung herself at BlackRose, sobbing with real emotion as she gave the Heavy Blade a tight hug. 

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, "We did such horrible things to you! I'm so sorry about everything!"

Startled, BlackRose patted the other girl's back awkwardly. She had never been very good at comforting. "It's alright, Fantasia. I understand why you did it. You wanted to help your friend, and there's nothing wrong with that." _Nothing at all_. 

Fantasia sniffled and stepped back, a teary smile on her face. "Thank you." Her eyes shifted to Kite but it was Rook that spoke to him, in a voice stripped of its strength. 

"I… I'm sorry," he said, stiffly, his head bowed. "All this time… All this time I thought I was fighting to save someone. I never meant…" He took a breath and lifted his head. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to ask, but I hope one day you can forgive me." He stood with a quick jerky movement, putting his sword away as he turned on his heel, obviously preparing to leave. 

Next to her, Kite jumped to his feet, an earnest look on his face. "Wait, Rook." The Blademaster paused and Fantasia hurried to his side. "There's something going on in The World, something me and BlackRose are fighting. If you want, when you're ready, we'd be glad to have you with us at the end. For Dixie."

After a moment, Rook nodded. "For Dixie," he said strongly, and a tinkle of bells announced the exchange of Member Addresses. Fantasia winked at them. 

"See you then!"

And the two disappeared in a flurry of gold rings. Kite stood there for a moment, obviously deep in thought, before walking back to her, unconsciously rubbing his left wrist. She exhaled heavily, wondering what sort of guilt he was harboring, before she let herself fall backwards into the soft grass, arms outstretched above her head. 

"Man, I could sleep for ten years, I'm so tired!" she grumbled, stretching languidly. Kite sighed and fell into the grass beside her, his hat tumbling off his head at the rough movement. Her partner threw the back of one hand over his forehead, his blue gaze fixed on the sunset sky. After a moment he laughed, and she threw him an are-you-crazy? look. 

"Didn't we start out here?" he mused, his eyes finding hers. She grinned.

"I guess you're right. We've been logged in a long time. It's almost morning." She groaned suddenly. "And I have school in a few hours."

"Say you're sick," he advised, before his expression turned more serious. "Are you really alright? Everything's working?"

She nodded. "Yup, I'm awake now, but I feel like I didn't sleep at all. In fact," she rubbed her fingers together ruefully, "I feel like I tried to stop a sword swing with my bare hands."

Kite laughed and she laughed with him, purely happy in her ability to do so. After their merriment faded though, she found Kite watching her with a solemn expression. 

She frowned. "What?"

"About before, when I…" he swallowed, unable to say the words. "Well, I just wanted to say— "

She held up a hand to cut him off, her mouth set in a grim line. "If you say you're sorry for what happened, I'm going to be very angry." 

Kite blinked and then sheer relief fell over his face, his smile one of contentment. Feeling a sudden surge of boldness, she leaned up on her elbow and laid a small kiss on the tattooed triangle of his cheek, eliciting a look of surprise from her partner. 

"Because you fought for me," she explained, settling herself into the crook of his arm before he could react, her head resting against his shoulder. After a moment, during which she was sure he was blushing furiously, his arm curved around her until she could link her fingers with his, serene in this instant they had alone.

"Can we stay here for a little while?" Kite asked, "I'm not quite ready to go back to everything just yet."

She shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable. "I don't see why not. The World's not going anywhere."

He laughed low in his throat. "I suppose you're right." 

She scoffed, "Of course I'm right. I'm your partner, aren't I?"

His hand squeezed hers. "In more ways than one."

She smiled into his shirt and then nudged him sharply in the ribs, making him grimace. "Then as your partner, I order you to kiss me, in payment of all the trouble I went through for you."

She winked at him as he rolled over, looking down at her with such a stunned look on his face that she had to laugh at him. He really was completely predictable. 

She arched a commanding eyebrow at him. "Our first kiss got interrupted, it's only fair that you finish what you started. As a gentleman, you— "

She was forced to swallow the rest of her words as Kite's mouth covered hers in a kiss that was fierce only in it's beautiful emotion and blinding trust. 

__

Thank you, Kite. For everything. 

A yellow gold sun rose gently over a bustling city in the real world, it's bright rays heralding a wonderful new dawn. 

Neither of them noticed. 

****

The End. 


End file.
